


Bad Luck

by Kashy



Category: NCIS, Push (2009), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Chapters probably short, Crossover, No Relationships implied, everyone likes Jensen, may seem out of charackter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Jensen gets attacked by some Guys in Suits who call him " Nick Grant " and " Mover " and Asshole ( at least something he did hear before ). And, to his Bad Luck, they try to kill him. And, he has to admit, they aren't bad. Nope. Not one bit. But to his luck, finally, he gets saved from his team. His Team, which is pissed. So, yeah, four men in Suits less to the world. Not a great loss.</p><p>Then an old Friend of him calls, Tony DiNozzo and says he may need his help in a Case. Null Problemo. His Team, of course, follows him to Ncis. It would've been an easy job - he had finished the hacking in less than two Hours -hadn't he been kidnapped ! And that is the fault of special Agent Gibbs, who seemingly had pissed of criminals.</p><p>And again - his Team is probably pissed. And Tony probably too. Jensen just hopes they save him fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Please point out any grammatical Mistakes of mine. Thanks :)

Jake Jensen was used to trouble. Really, he knew most of the time he spoke without thinking and that did most of the Time piss people off. But he couldn't remember to ever piss THESE four off. They were following him now since a long time, and were wearing black Suits. Huh. Really insuspicious ( can you hear the sarcasm ? ). He already thought if he mybe should call Clay, or Cougar or Pooch, but before he could even fish the phone out of his pocket, he suddenly was slammed against a wall, and began to nozice - fuck - he was in an alley. An empty alley. With four men in black Suits, and one of them holding him against a Walk. " We finally have found you, Nick Grant " the one who was holding him against the wall said, anm not so friendly Grin on his Lips. But, for once, Jensen didn't even had to Play Dumb - because in this moment, he really didn't know what was going on. Who the Hell was Nick Grant ?!? But, before he could ask his Question, a fist had landed in his face and before he knew it he spit out blood. The next minutes he fought against the men - he could take two down - and then he decided it was the best to get the fuck outra there. And, while he was running, still followed from the Guys in Suits, he finally took out his handy and called the first Number in his Mind - Cougar's

**Author's Note:**

> Sry for the bad writing. It isn't really good, I know. And the grammatic is probably too very bad, but I did write it with handy so.. ^^


End file.
